guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Flint Touchstone
Skills I just fought this loser, all he had was Whirlwind, can anyone confirm the other stuff? --Karlos 23:27, 18 October 2005 (EST) :I've seen him use all the other stuff when fighting him in Old Ascalon. But I don't have an elementalist character so I couldn't use a SoC on him. All I did was target him and walk up to him w/my lvl 20 character and let Flint pound on me. I did see him use all those skills. --Rainith 01:18, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::Took a sig of capture and confirmed it (really embarrassing for a level 20 to be capping from a level 6). It's odd he didn't use any of that against my level 8/9 monk. Hmm.. --Karlos 04:14, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::Yeah, I wanted to get as much skill info as possible, and since I couldn't cap from him, I just stood there for a while. I think it took me 2 times going against him to get the skill info that I put down there. --Rainith 04:30, 19 October 2005 (EST) Skills confirmed with SoC. --Rainith 13:27, 24 February 2006 (CST) :According Prima Guide there are two variations of Flint: a level 2 version and a level 3 version. The level 3 version is supposed to have Stoning and Armor of Earth instead of Whirlwind and Ward Against Melee. I've never seen that level 3 skillset version. I take it this is yet another error in the Guide and the two versions have been merged into the single level 6 version described in our article. -- 14:29, 24 February 2006 (CST) Ruby Drop Is it worth adding in on his page under drops that he drops rubies?? :Anything drops rubies, sapphires and diamonds as far as I am aware. --Kale Ironfist 06:34, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::Last time I checked, Ruby and Sapphire still get added anyways...I mean we still add normal crafting material drops even though every monster in Factions drops some sort of them. Notes/Trivia "May be a take on Fred Flinstone"? O rly? I can see the similarity, now that someone points it out, but it never occurred to me before and it seems a bit too tenuous to be listed, imo. Besides, other than the name he doesn't carry any "signature skills" to take after his namesake. This is not the case with Hops Flameinator or Enadiz the Hardheaded for example, which are very obvious references with skills to support them. (T/ ) 21:31, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :Isn't there a boss already with the name flintstone? Either way, it's a bit of stretch. Unless someone from a.net says otherwise, I don't think the trivia is worth keeping. --8765 22:24, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Spawn location He and cobblestone also spawn to the right of the statue of Balthazar, at the big crystal formation. I'll take a screenshot when I meet one of them there again to prove this.--El Nazgir 10:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :encountered him there as well a lot of times while farming.-- 10:04, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Signet of capture note Should we really put an icon saying you can capture eruption from him when you can get it quite easily in a quest in ascalon? Aliblaster 18:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) AI update? Has he always had Eruption? I've never seen him cast it on me before... and I do ALOT of solo Granite farming with my Necro.-- 21:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :At least since October 1st, 2005 --Macros 00:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's possible that he doesn't cast it unless you are wielding a martial weapon, in essence, using it for the blind instead of the damage. --Macros 00:09, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::that could be it... i approached him as i was putting on my correct armor and was wielding my spear instead of the normal wand i use for that farm.. I'll go test that theory out now.-- 21:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::it seems thats right..he only casts Eruption on my when i am wielding a martial weapon. I tried many combinations of weapons while aggroing him, and he only casted Eruption when i had a martial wepon. Weird that he wont cast it when you have a staff or wand.-- 22:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wand attacks tend not to be a primary damage dealing method (although Wands can hit 100s); rather, they're used by spellcasters. Spells don't miss when Blinded :p --- -- ( ) (talk) 08:45, April 18, 2010 (UTC)